theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Abbey Bominable
'Abbey Bominable '''is an exchange student in Monster High and one of the top leaders. She's easily focused and show no fear of almost anything, and has very good techniques of her new powers and keyblade. Story of Joining the Team Lock Shock and Barrel had a mission to get the Monster High students to join the team, but the trio managed to PRANK them instead which caused a big fight, but after the trio were defeated, the Heartless, Nobodies, and Dream Eaters came and tried to attack the students but Lock Shock and Barrel defended them and Sora, Donald and Goofy charged from the ship ad rescue their friends and the students. After seeing the fight and the trio protecting them, Abbey and the other student joined the team. Abbey was the first to become one of the top leaders as #2. In Monster High Personality Abbey is known as the tough ghoul at Monster High. She is fierce, confident and often headstrong. Some people believe she has an icy personality, but once you warm up to her, she's fun to hang out with. Her coldness may be partially due to the fact that English is her second language, and she has trouble telling when people are joking and when they are not. Abbey, though quite tough, can be very easy-going once you make your presence known. Her references to her old culture are quite present in her speech, and are a hit or miss in awkward situations. Her voice is very deep, and seems to have a very different accent to the other ghouls. Appearance Abbey has light blue skin accentuated with a sort of glittering effect, and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in. She has two small tusks protruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. Height-wise, Abbey is larger than most of the main cast, even in doll form. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her. Monster High Relationships Family Abbey is the daughter of the Yeti, also know as "The Abominable Snowman". Presumably, both of her parents are Yetis. According to "Fright On!", she has a great uncle named Frostovitch, who suffers from weak bones. In her I Heart Fashion description, Abbey refers to herself as the youngest in her family. Whether this means she has older siblings or, in case family units are larger in her village, older cousins is unclear. Friends According to Abbey's profile, her best friends are Frankie and Lagoona. This is because out of all of Monster High's student body, they have been the ones helping her get accustomed to her new environment.3 Abbey's 'School's Out' diary states that Headless Headmistress Bloodgood is a good family friend, and that it was her idea for Abbey to attend Monster High. Abbey stays with her during the school weeks so that she will not have to constantly trek back up and down the mountain. She also seems to be frends with Howleen because in her diary, she defends her when Manny Taur was bullying her. She might be friends with Ricky since she knew that he was in the freezer in "No Place Like Nome" Pet Abbey's pet is a baby wooly mammoth named Shiver. Shiver is female, according to her bio and stats. Romance Abbey does not have a boyfriend. However, in her diary, she writes about Heath Burns hitting on her. She states that he is "annoying... but scary cute", and tries to ignore him. She would prefer to be asked on a date as opposed to flirtation. However, in "Ghouls Rule", the two seem much closer, proven from when Abbey rescues him in the beginning from a pumpkin attack and throughout the rest of the film, he tries to make it up to her, but by the end of it all, the two end up dancing together at the party. Also, in "A Perfect Match", Heath tries nonstop to get Abbey to ask him to the dance. Despite her friends' protests, it seems that Abbey asks him either way. As to why she asked him is revealed at the end, when she told Cleo, "He makes me laugh." In Scaris: City of Frights, while Heath thought nobody missed him, Abbey stated that she missed him a little, making him happy. Monster Info Abbey is the daughter of Yeti, a legendary ape-like cryptid said to inhabit the Himalayan region of Nepal, India and Tibet. Stories of the Yeti first emerged as a facet of Western popular culture in the 19th century. The scientific community generally regards the Yeti as a legend, given the lack of conclusive evidence, yet it remains one of the most famous creatures of cryptozoology. The Yeti may be considered a sort of parallel to the Bigfoot of North America. The appellation "Abominable Snowman" was coined in 1921, the same year Lieutenant-Colonel Charles Howard-Bury led the joint Alpine Club and Royal Geographical Society "Everest Reconnaissance Expedition" which he chronicled in Mount Everest The Reconnaissance, 1921. In the book, Howard-Bury includes an account of crossing the "Lhakpa-la" at 21,000 ft (6,400 m) where he found footprints that he believed "were probably caused by a large 'loping' grey wolf, which in the soft snow formed double tracks rather like a those of a bare-footed man". He adds that his Sherpa guides "at once volunteered that the tracks must be that of 'The Wild Man of the Snows', to which they gave the name 'metoh-kangmi'". "Metoh" translates as "man-bear" and "Kang-mi" translates as "snowman". Major Battles * Abbey vs. Dancer (Monster High) * Monster High, Sora, Riku and Donald Duck vs. Heartless and Pete * Abbey and Elsa vs. Auron vs. Hydra vs. Emperor Awesome * Abbey, Wander, and Fox vs. Wanze, Screwball, and Saïx * Abbey vs. Big Yellow * Abbey and Brook vs. Absalom * Abbey, Draculaura, B.O.B., Marceline, and Goofy vs. Xaldin and Kumadori * Sora's Team and Straw Hat Pirates vs. Marines and Maleficent's Team ** Abbey vs. Slappy and Big Yellow ''(more coming soon....) On the team Abbey is fierce and loyal. She thinks of the adventure like a challenge and fights with skills. She mostly cares about everyone on the team. Due to her friendship with Sora, and Kairi, she sees a bond between them. On missions she's always the first to make allies and doesn't fight if they don't attack. Gallery *Abbey Bominable/Gallery Category:Monster High Characters Category:Pure of Heart Category:Monster Heroes Category:Monsters Category:Fighters Category:Elemental characters Category:Characters Category:Strong characters Category:Teenagers Category:Daughters Category:Leaders Category:Bosses Category:Video Game characters Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Wise characters Category:Fun-Loving characters Category:Beautiful heroines Category:Sora's Team Category:Kind heroes Category:Tough heroes Category:School students Category:Good hearted characters Category:Internet characters Category:Serious characters Category:Fashion characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Calm characters Category:Top Leaders of The Team Category:Protagonists Category:Fourth Wall Breaking characters Category:Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Tough (class) Yo-Kai Category:Wanted by the Marines Category:Key Pirates Category:Clowns Category:Transformed characters Category:Bears Category:Pirates Category:Sea Creatures Category:Russian characters Category:Sin of Wrath